dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Problematic Paramedics
Problematic Paramedics is the first case available in Dexter Slice of Life, a social Facebook game that coincides with the DEXTER Showtime series. It comes in several stages, numbered by progress through the story and changing as the events move along. Walkthrough When you first load up the game, you will be outside of an ambulance at a hospital. There is a folder on the left side that you can click on to start the mission. Upon clicking the ambulance, you will receive the following information: Problem Paramedics I "A pair of paramedics have been playing god with their patients, and then prospering off the high demand for body parts on the black market. Did they really expect to go unnoticed by my Dark Passenger?" You are then shown a series of 3 goals, as well as the rewards for completing this task. Your first goal is to befriend a janitor and steal his keys at Ambulance Dispatch. Simply locate the Janitor and click on him to start a Befriending process, afterwards he will drop $5 in cash you can pick up. He will also drop the Janitor's Keys, which you need to use on the Janitor's Closet. The closet is located in the upper right of the area, near some trees and a bush. Steal the Janitor's Outfit from here and proceed to talk to the Dispatch Operator, rewarding you with $40 and 20 experience points. Note: The items will sometimes drop late or away from where you might expect, the Janitor's Outfit for example spawns to the right parking lot area along with some cash. Problematic Paramedics II "Now I just need to prove their guilt by finding some hard evidence within the paramedics station. I should get in and out as quickly as possible" Easy enough with two goals here, search for the green arrow indicating the Paramedics Station and search three times. The Stolen Organs and some cash will appear near the Dispatch Operator. Pick these up and find Dexter's Eco SUV in the parking lot. Click on it to start driving to end this portion of the mission. Stalking the Paramedics "I've baited the paramedics with a call for help; they must be feeling fortunate about receiving such a call during their shift, little do they know what is waiting for them. I can't forget control, I must stalk them carefully." This portion of the game incorporates stealth into your abilities, you will need to hide behind objects and avoid being spotted by your victims. Select Night Warehouse from the Goal screen to travel to a new location. Our first target is EMT Roger, who will be walking around near the ambulance. As you approach him, hide behind objects and when you are close enough, select the Inject option hanging over his head. Inject him with M99 and proceed to the already knocked out Ben and select the drag option. He will pop out two items, cash and a Defibrillator. Return this to the ambulance to complete the Goal. Killing the Paramedics "Got them right where I want them; time to hear confessions and add bloodslides to my collection." Travel to the EMT - Kill Room and you will be now given the task to kill your victims. Be careful when examining the area, while you can get cash from various locations it will drain your Mask. And if you run out of mask, you will have to wait some time to perform another action. It takes three times to kill both Ben and Roger, with 20 points needed each time. You will need 120 to kill both, so expect to wait a few moments for it to refill (unless you have bloodslides to refill it). Note: For some odd reason killing Roger will result in the goal screen saying you've killed Ben first. Not to mention you can technically kill Roger as many times as you like...as the meter restarts to 0 and you can continue stabbing him. It is likely the same can be done for Ben. Plot This mission follows alongside the beginning of Episode 601: Those Kinds of Things, where Dexter encounters the EMTs Ben and Roger. Not much more information is given on the characters, other than Dexter having to find evidence for the two of them (being the stolen organs). It also plays out somewhat differently from the show, for some reason Ben is already passed out and Roger is walking around...in the show, he injects both of them while faking to be suffering from a stab wound. Category:Dexter Slice of Life Category:Indexter Category:Video Games